


The Lightning Thief Musical Google Translated

by Jumabu



Series: Google Translated Musicals [2]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Please Kill Me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: I regret nothing





	1. Another Terrible Day

(MR D)  
Oh, you live!  
It can be good news. But that means more documents for me

Do not expect to see you  
Of course life is only temporary

(Conversational)  
So maybe if you leave the site, you can now do it.  
For convenience: It does not matter to you. You are dead?

(Use PERCY)  
Where am I?

(MR D)  
Good! You have not arrived yet. This is a lot  
Why do not I pay

(Conversational)  
You can imagine that "HayPayl" tells him and Peter Johnson wakes up, it's better to hit him.

(Use PERCY)  
This is also Perky Jackson

(Mr.  
Anyhow.

(Sung)  
Another horrible day  
Half of the blood in the field  
Where do you want everyone?  
Another horrible day  
I have some supervisors  
accursed

(Conversational)  
Well, technically I'm guilty. Tree dependence can be found in the new Zeus register,  
He's nervous with me, but he's not very good, but he's not half of the blood.

(Use PERCY)  
The third blood

(Mr.  
Yes, half half, half. Nobody sees it in the movie.

PERCIA (talk)  
You say in the center?

MR D (conversation)  
Yes. It's important here  
Who is next? Sylvia Boourgard:

[BUY, CALL]

Oh, well, she was crying.

(Sylva said)  
If you have strawberries, you can see Charlie Böckergorf when eating one day after a normal meal.  
Then you can serve her sunflower. everywhere

(MR D)  
Look, boy  
I do not want to talk to you  
But it's late night, Charlie Boldorf  
You do not want to be good  
granted  
The best thing is breaking people

(Conversational)  
It's a good way to pay, but a direct response.

(Sylva said)  
But he loves me,

(Mr.  
You do not love her. Next time:

(Sung)  
Another horrible day  
Half of the blood in the field  
Where do you want everyone?  
Another horrible day  
I'm a god of wine  
Well, death is dead

(Use PERCY)  
Wait, you said you were a friend.

(Mr.  
Dionysus, god of wine. The gods are true. Many have been deceived. Or, Kate Gardens I saw you offended by your hand.

(Name Katie)  
It also falls on laughter.

(Mr.  
You have no lessons and fly every Thursday, you have a reminder.

(Name Katie)  
The radio is made of wood. Wood, you can not do it. I refused to share this page, but I did not enjoy it,

(MR D)  
O God!  
Give me Ares or Apollo  



	2. The Son of Posieden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I take it back I regret everything.

(Subjects)  
It looks like I'm feeling good  
He has always been destroyed and burned  
Everything I want to do  
You do not need it

It's always wrong

(Sally)  
What is the sea?  
It always comes back

(Time and mattress)  
What is the sea?  
It always comes back

(Say PERCY)  
This is a set.  
No ... this is the gift from God.

(Sung)  
Sometimes my father is very small  
Your health plan is always ready  
It's time to lose  
It probably did its best ...

My dad may not live anywhere  
I probably do not know it  
How to care

But yes, life and life are wrong

I know it's beautiful in the classroom  
But I think my father came to me

Better ever  
Finally, note

I am Poseidon's son  
And I will win  
Son Poseidon  
And it's fun

(Interview)  
Man, know what to do here.  
I will go, mom. I promise

[PERCY to see page]

This is the portal.

(Talk to GROVER)  
The same

(NAPS Speaking)  
What is this?

(Say to HADES)  
Or come, come!

(Say PERCY)  
Yes, we did it. And I think I know who did the installation

(NAPS Speaking)  
But is that it is not Hades?

(Say PERCY)  
Who is the leader in fighting? Is it a war of God? I wrote it now.  
Love you

(Hits)  
Well, you have to cross me  
Let's do this, our job  
Third, we

(Grover)  
The goat book is better

(Interview)  
Let's do it!

(Subjects)  
That is the end  
But I will not be depressed

Because she is two good friends  
This disadvantage is not possible

And now I am doing it  
I and my father

I am Poseidon's son  
And we know that he sinned

(INSPECIAL, COMMISSION AND COMPLAINT)  
Son Poseidon

(Subjects)  
It will be a god, but it is the same way

(Ares)  
Ha!  
Your mouth is junk about  
Good shampoo

Your body is the root  
Here I have to break it

I have a war  
Put my seat right now  
I will take you visually from your head towards your stupid face

(YES (PESCY))  
I will probably sit down  
(Son of the Poseidon)  
I will probably sit down  
I'll put it in its place  
(And I really)

I will probably sit down  
(Son of the Poseidon)  
I will probably sit down  
I'll put it in its place  
(And I'm off)

(According to ARES)  
That the gum starts

[PERCY]

(Talk to GROVER)  
Listen carefully!

(NAPS Speaking)  
Percy, near the sea.

(According to ARES)  
Do you think God's war is afraid of water?

(Say PERCY)  
What do you think?

(Sung)  
I am the new pateidon  
I never asked for it

I am Poseidon's son  
Now the channel will come  
In me


	3. The Campfire Song

(Lucas)   
Go somewhere Ambrosia and nectar 

(Percy)   
Why did you start your game in the fire? This food is not bad? 

(Lukas)   
Give the gods. It's not enough to be happy and powerful people. Gods! 

(GENERAL LANGUAGE)   
For the gods! 

(Luke)   
Oh, it can not be worse   
than when their parents are in the world 

(O),   
it does not hurt   
when the controller 

(Luke)   
My father, Hermes,   
They are on behalf of your shoes.   
Waiting for the phone   
With the wings,   
but the phone can not touch.   
Oh no,   
they signed God's contract with his father,  
Life is hard to find with a child,  
And how long   
(say)  
Anabeta? 

IBNEEG   
My mother Atenas   
Your strength and ability increase gluten And he promised the young men,   
but he came into the camp,  
It's a surprise,   
no, no 

(LUKE and KATIE)  
Oh no

(IBNABET)   
Oh my clergy,  
He hates me  
And my father works every day.   
I left Virginia and fled 

(says PERCY)  
Wait, is this true? 

(Lucas)  
All! 

(Right)   
Oh, that can not be more serious than when their parents put him in the world   
OR, it does not hurt   
when the controller

(Luke)   
agrees, is it the next? 

(Katie di)   
Ah! Okay, look ...   
(poem)   
Demeter of my mother  
The grain of God  
Merry of joy in the rain   
When you burn and burn a strong pain   
Oh, no  
(SAMEN)  
Oh, no   
(Katie speaks)  
No?   
(No)   
From ten to ten years,  
My friends are on board.   
On some skyscrapers 

(GROVER)  
Oh, ah! Volvo   
(Sun)   
I'm the son of Pan   
Pan from the forest.   
For lovers of nature,  
They always do not make my father,  
But I love my child ...   
Oh no ... 

(SAMEN)  
Oh no

(Grover)   
has traveled   
again   
and nobody has seen it for thousands of years 

(N'AUTTE)   
Oh, you can not only use your parents   
in the world OR it can do bad things when in the world 

(Percy)  
They are Hiron! Who is your father? 

(Chiron)  
Kan  
(Mohammed)   
My father Kronos   
remembers discipline discipline 

(Luke) Chiron 

[gives his permission] 

Like the name of Silen? 

(Silena)   
God of love   
Aphrodite is legal   
but often flexible and   
brings the child home,  
And it's in your night 

(ENSEMBLE)  
Oh no! 

(Casa SILENA)  
And he is ashamed!   
(Apple)   
I'm trying to get help  
How was Fortune   
my mask and my day 

(Lucas)   
Percy is your turn 

(Percy)   
When I try to sing,   
take the avalanche 

(Luke)   
Oh, we're all friends here. Come, try 

(Percy)   
My mother's name is Sally's   
drama,   
the curse 

(Katie)   
Food Blue e 

(Silena),   
Mother of God the Father? 

(PERCLE)   
Oh ... I do not know 

(LUKE)   
It is believed that half of the blood has never known their parents. Just try 

(PERCY).   
My father is God.   
I can not say ...   
I do not like it?  
Or do you want to explain it?   
For that  
And my life is an alarm.  
Oh, no 

(applause for a set) 

I hope to find him in line because   
I have a way  
to fight him in my face! 

(ALL)  
Oh, that can not be worse   
than when their parents work in the world   
OR it can not be worse than 

(Lucas),   
but I do not care what our parents can do   
if it's with me 

(right)   
No matter where we are ,   
Keep the parents here with me   
if you're with me!


End file.
